Best Time of the Month
by cornishpixie330
Summary: As the full moon draws near, Remus experiences some effects that are very much to Tonks' liking. lemony smut, yum. A bit of drama and romance, as well. Set right after The First Time. Will be a series but each can be enjoyed separately. Reviews are lovely


Tonks stopped to rub at a stitch in her side. Gasping for breath, she cursed Mrs. Jenkins for having an apparition block all the way on the other side of the hill. Like anyone wanted to break into the shabby little place anyway. She started to run again, holding an issue of _The Quibbler_ over her head in a vain attempt to keep the rain off her head. She crossed the road and jumped over the low iron fence, her combat boots squishing as she hit the wet grass. Ignoring the "keep off the grass" sign, she crossed the little courtyard. In the narrow hallway, up the even narrower staircase, and then she was in front of the door to her flat. Before she could even dig through her bag for the big brass key, the door opened. Remus stood there, looking quite calm.

Remus felt a smile tug at his lips. Tonks was standing there, wearing a tank top, short plaid skirt, fishnets and combat boots. Soaking wet, no less. She practically leapt into his arms. "Oh, Remus!" She pressed tight against him, her breath hot on his ear.

"Are you alright?"

She pulled away from him, only long enough to see his face as he answered.

"Yes, Love, I'm fine." His chocolate brown eyes fixed upon hers in a bemused expression. She wasn't satisfied.

"I got your owl. You said there was an emergency." He looped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, yes, there _is _an emergency." he said in a husky voice she'd never heard him use before. His lips brushed against her ear softly. Her heart sped up and she didn't know whether it was from anger or undeniable arousal. As his mouth trailed down the curve of her neck, she pushed him away. "You arse! I really thought something terrible had happened!" His face fell very momentarily, but then that slightly wicked grin resurfaced.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms without another second's notice and carried her, as if over the threshold, to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and started unbuckling her boots. After they hit the floor with a loud clunk, he ran his hands over her legs, enjoying the feel of the fishnets on his skin. He crawled up to kiss her. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before, by anyone. Quickly, passionately, then slowly, seductively. She wrapped her legs around him and couldn't be angry anymore. He chewed her bottom lip gently and his calloused fingers found her ear and the delicate skin behind it. When he finally resurfaced, she raked her purple fingernails through his graying hair and took in his beautiful face. His reading glassed glinted in the lamplight. She traced a finger over a scar across his cheek and laughed as she ran her palms over his chest. "Oh, Remus. Only you could seduce me in a sweater." He grinned and took off the glasses, setting them on the bedside table. His sweater and button-up shirt followed. Tonks went to kiss him, but he took her wrists in his hands and pinned them down to the pillow.

"No, my love, I've been dying to devour you all day. Now, be a good girl and stay put." Still holding her arms down, he kissed the insides of her wrists, down her arms, her neck. His mouth moved to her chest, warm on her skin. Dizzying. He licked and kissed as far as her shirt would allow and then tugged at the fabric with annoyance.

"Just rip it." Tonks said. As he did so, she squirmed but, although he was no longer holding her hands, she stayed still. Next, off came her bra in a tangle of ruined black satin. He wasted no time in taking her into his mouth, sucking at her nipples eagerly, desperately. His mouth was wonderful on her, wet, hot. She bucked at him, silently begging him to press against her, to just rip off her panties and fuck her. He grinned against her breast. "Not yet, Love. Patience."

He kissed down her abdomen, taking in the delightful scents and tastes of her—cream, sugar, salt, vanilla. When he'd crossed her upper body with his mouth countless times, he lifted up her skirt. Underneath, she wore black panties and her fishnets ended mid-thigh. He thumbed the top of one stocking. "They're held by magic." said Tonks.

"Of course." He hooked his fingers beneath the elastic band of her panties. "This, I hope, is not held up by magic?"

"No, no, it's not." she whispered.

"Excellent."

Remus pulled the panties down her shapely legs. He then kissed up her legs, the barely there stockings against his lips. When he reached her inner thighs, he spread her legs and lapped at her wetness. As his tongue delved into her, Tonks forgot her promise to stay still and touched her own body, tugging gently at her nipples and then sliding her palms down her stomach. When Remus put two fingers inside of her, she gasped. He pushed them in and out gently. When he brought the tip of his tongue to her clit, she pushed his head down eagerly, raking her fingernails through his hair. He grasped her slender torso, his fingernails barely grazing the skin, and sucked on her pink clit. Taking her moan as a cue, he flicked his tongue over it very quickly, several times in succession. Her legs tightened on his shoulders and her trembling fingers tugged at his hair as she came. Her breasts heaving and her legs shaking, Tonks lay otherwise still as Remus pulled away. He pulled off his cracked leather belt and trousers amazingly fast. He got rid of his boxers and crawled on top of her. She sighed happily at the feel of his skin against hers, warm and reassuring. His erection throbbed on her tummy and his head lay on her chest, his slightly scruffy cheek on her bare breast.

She cupped his chin and pulled his face to hers. Kissing his mouth, she wrapped her legs around him once more. He wrapped his fingers around the base of hic cock and guided it, rubbing it against her clit, slowly, teasingly. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "Let's try something different." He got to his knees and pulled her along with him. He turned her around so that her back was to him and then guided her to a position on her hands and knees.

"Remusss…"

He leaned over her, one hand on her hip and kissing her back.

"Hmm?" 

"I like this. I like kinky Remus."

He gripped her ass with the other hand as he slid inside her. Groaning, he pumped into her slick, wet pussy slowly, savoring the feel of her. He kissed her skin, the smell and taste of her lingering. Straightening his back into an upright position, he held on to her hips and moved in and out, faster, harder, fucking her desperately, passionately. Breathing heavily, he rocked his slim hips back and forth and she thrust back to meet him. She looked quite lovely, squirming beneath him. He leaned down and nibbled on her ear. As his tongue found its way around her ear, his fingers found their way to her clit once more. Tonks gasped. Her knees feeling a bit weak, she leaned down closer to the bed. Remus inside her, the soft hair of his chest pressed against her naked back, his mouth on her ear, fingers working at her clit. Her swollen nipples brushed against the bedspread and she felt as though she might explode right there. And she did. Several times. She clutched the edge of the bed as her legs trembled and she couldn't even scream, just whimper. He pumped into her slowly, moaning as he came. He then backed away and collapsed on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

They lay side by side, breathing deeply, for a few minutes.

She gasped, "Wow."

His head was in the crook of her arm and he didn't even look up.

"Remus?"

She guided his head up gently. His face wasn't glowing with the deep satisfaction she expected. He didn't look happy at all. She frowned.

"Darling? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." He croaked.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For…the way that I behaved. I didn't mean to—to come on so strong—or be so—so—demanding, or…" He swallowed. "I get like that, around the full moon."

He always seemed so embarrassed to talk about his "condition"—as if she would love or desire him any the less for it. She grinned. "Ohhh, that's why you were so _animalistic_."

He smiled slightly, but it was a defeated smile. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize for the multiple orgasms. I quite enjoyed myself, believe it or not." She kissed his scratched up nose, closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. However, it seemed that every minute, he was a bit further away. When her head hit the pillow, she sat up crossly.

"Umm…something the matter? Why don't you want to be near me?"

He looked in her general direction, but his dark eyes were lost in thought.

"I'm a monster."

It was a barely audible whisper. Tonks pushed him. His attention snapped back to her and he gave her a startled look. She pushed him again and he nearly fell off the bed. She jumped out of bed and searched the piles of scattered clothing for her tank top. "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out of my flat!" She finally remembered that her tank top and bra were both ripped to pieces and, crossing the room to the door, she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide her bare chest. She tilted her head and pointed her chin at the door.

"Please leave."

Remus slowly stood. He didn't dress, but instead walked over to her.

"Dora…I stand before you, naked and exposed. In all senses. I'm showing you all my scars, not only these but the ones you can't see on the outside. I've never shared as much with a person as I have with you. And I plan to share more. I—I know that I'm far from perfect. I have issues I must deal with. But you must believe me when I say that you make me feel like life is worth living—something I haven't felt in a long time…I love you, Dora. Please don't hate me just because I hate myself."

"Alright." She said finally. She opened her arms and he gratefully leaned in, wrapping his arms rightly around her. He kissed her forehead.

"But don't you _ever _let me hear you say something like that about yourself again. The Ministry, they're the monsters. You…" She looked into his kind eyes. "You are the most wonderful man I've ever known." She kissed his mouth sweetly, his cheeks, his nose. "We'll just have to work on this. I hope that someday you'll see yourself the way that I see you." She then realized that she was still wearing her skirt and stockings. She laughed as she whispered an incantation to break the charm on the stockings, and then stripped completely. She stood on her toes to kiss him, but he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "Let's take a nap." he said, with a genuine smile. "I've got a long night ahead of me."


End file.
